Love Sick
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Kisah antara Hyuuga Hinata, mahasiswi berusia 19 tahun dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang dokter bedah rumah sakit universitas Konoha yang sedikit unik./for Nerazzuri, Harunaru-chan & all SHL. DLDR. Mind to RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**x**

**Love Sick**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Hyuuga Hinata – Uchiha Sasuke**

**Chapter: Two-shot**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC, crackpair, dll**

**x**

**x**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 19 tahun**

**.**

**.**

_Biiipp biiiiipp biiiipp_

Bunyi alarm yang semakin nyaring itu memaksa seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Gadis itu masih dalam posisi berbaring di bawah selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya enggan untuk bangun.

_Biiipp biiiiipp biiiipp_

"Uhn~…"

Mendengar kalau alarmnya masih juga berisik, gadis itu membuka matanya dan menoleh untuk mematikan jam wekernya yang terletak di atas nakas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai jam weker berwarna ungu cerah tersebut. Saat mata _lavender_-nya tertuju pada angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam, gerakannya langsung terhenti.

Kedua manik keunguannya langsung terbuka lebar.

"Oh, tidak… aku akan telat!" Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis berambut panjang tersebut langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Semalaman mengerjakan tugas membuat gadis itu terlambat tidur dan akhirnya bangun kesiangan. Untungnya ia tidak lupa menyetel alarm.

Setelah ritual membersihkan diri yang bisa terbilang cepat untuk gadis seusianya, ia langsung memakai pakaian dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah. Sepuluh menit kemudian gadis manis tersebut telah siap.

Nama lengkapnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu sedang kuliah di jurusan Manajemen Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis Universitas Konoha—sebuah universitas elit di kota Konoha. Karena kediaman Hyuuga berada di sisi selatan kota Konoha sedangkan Universitas Konoha berada di sisi utara, mau tidak mau Hinata harus hidup sendiri. Gadis itu pun memilih apartemen yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya, sehingga ia tidak akan kerepotan kalau harus bolak-balik ke kampus.

Setelah memastikan apartemennya terkunci, Hinata segera bergegas untuk pergi.

_Dukk!_

"Kyaa—"

Keadaan yang terburu-buru membuat putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga tersebut menabrak sebuah pot berukuran cukup besar yang terletak tepat di depan apartemennya.

"Uhn… sakit~..." Hinata berjongkok untuk mengusap-usap bagian depan kakinya yang memerah dan terasa sakit. Gadis tersebut menatap pot yang tadi ditabraknya dengan pandangan heran bercampur kesal.

_Kenapa bisa ada pot besar begitu di sini?_

_Klek_

Pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di depan ruangan Hinata terbuka, membuat gadis itu menengadah untuk melihat siapa orang yang menempati ruangan tersebut. Kemarin sore ibu pemilik apartemen memang mengatakan kalau ia akan mendapat tetangga baru.

Dari balik pintu berwarna coklat-krem itu muncul sesosok laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan tegap. Rambutnya berwarna _raven_, dan mataya berwarna _onyx_. Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari Hinata, mungkin sekitar duapuluh tahunan. Tanpa sadar Hinata tercengang melihat laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Laki-laki tersebut juga mengamati Hinata dengan intens. Pandangannya terarah pada tangan Hinata yang sedang memegangi kakinya, kemudian beralih ke pot yang ada di depan gadis mungil tersebut.

"Kau menabrak pot itu?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuat Hinata menyadari kebodohannya yang malah terpesona dengan laki-laki tak dikenal. Padahal ia biasanya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Hinata mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Makanya, kalau jalan lihat-lihat."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, laki-laki berambut _raven_ tersebut langsung mengangkat pot yang tadi ditabrak Hinata dan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri.

_Blam._

Pintu apartemen itu kembali menutup.

Mulut Hinata menganga tak percaya. Ia menabrak pot karena laki-laki itu meletakkan potnya sembarangan dan malah menyalahkan Hinata? Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang benar-benar tidak punya perasaan seperti tetangga barunya itu? Hinata menggerutu dalam hati.

Hinata membuang napas. Jangan berpikir kalau seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal lembut itu tidak bisa merasa kesal. Pipinya menggembung. Ia berusaha memelototkan mata besarnya—yang rupanya gagal— ke pintu bernomor 212 yang baru saja tertutup itu.

_Menyebalkan!_

x

**Love Sick**

x

**-Konoha University-**

Hari sudah mulai sore. Kegiatan kampus untuk hari ini berakhir dan Hinata segera keluar dari kelas terakhirnya untuk pulang. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih karena sakit di kakinya tak kunjung sembuh, malah semakin sakit. Padahal setelah insiden tadi pagi kakinya tidak terlalu terasa sakit.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau periksa ke dokter, deh," saran Ino, sahabatnya. Ino tidak tega melihat teman dekatnya itu berjalan sambil kesakitan. Apalagi Hinata tidak punya kendaraan sehingga gadis itu harus jalan kaki.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, Ino-_chan_. Nanti juga sembuh."

Ino berdecak. Ia tahu kalau Hinata adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu memedulikan kesehatan dirinya sendiri dan lebih mementingkan urusan kuliah. "Tapi kalau kakimu kenapa-napa gimana? Ujian akhir semester sebentar lagi, lho. Kalau menganggu gimana? Kau juga ceroboh, sih."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Ia memang kurang hati-hati alias ceroboh. Tapi kalau tetangga barunya tidak menaruh pot sembarangan kan tidak akan seperti ini.

"Umm…" Hinata masih berpikir.

"Kau periksa di rumah sakit kampus kita saja, Hina-_chan_. Katanya, dokter di sana ganteng-ganteng dan kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi," kata Ino penuh semangat.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasa-rasanya teman kuliahnya yang lain juga sering membicarakan kalau mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran itu tampan-tampan dan pintar. _Terus kenapa?_

"Aww—"

Pekikan tiba-tiba itu membuat Ino cemas. Ia memegang bahu Hinata yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Pokoknya kau harus ke rumah sakit! Ayo kuantar."

Hinata tidak membantah lagi. Mungkin ia memang harus menuruti saran Ino, pikirnya. "Baiklah, Ino."

x

**Love Sick**

x

**-Konoha Health Center-**

Ino mengantarkan sahabatnya sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan Ino lebih dari ini, jadi ia meminta temannya tersebut untuk pulang. Ino berkeras ingin mengantar Hinata, namun tiba-tiba ibunya menelpon—menyuruhnya agar segera pulang. Padahal selain untuk menemani Hinata, ia juga ingin membuktikan kata orang-orang kalau dokter di sini tampan-tampan.

Hinata segera turun dari mobi Ino sebelum gadis itu protes lebih banyak lagi. Ino pun menjalankan mobilnya karena tidak punya pilihan lain. Setelah melambaikan tangan dan melihat sampai mobil Ino tidak lagi tampak, barulah Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya.

Bangunan bertuliskan Konoha University Health Center itu berdiri dengan kokoh dan elegan. Seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya, Konoha University Health Center juga memiliki halaman yang cukup luas dengan dilengkapi oleh taman kecil. Bangunan tingkat tiga itu bercat putih. Beberapa pohon cukup rindang tertanam di kiri kanan halaman.

Dokter di rumah sakit milik Universitas Konoha tersebut memang hampir semuanya adalah lulusan Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha. Begitu pula dengan perawat dan beberapa teknisi rumah sakit, hampir semuanya lulusan Universitas Konoha.

Setelah puas meneliti bangunan di hadapannya, Hinata berjalan pelan memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Halaman yang luas membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk mencapai pintu masuk dalam kondisi kaki yang sakit untuk berjalan.

"Akh!"

Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba menyerang lagi, membuat Hinata tak sanggup untuk tidak menjerit kecil. Gadis itu terduduk sambil memegangi kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat karena menahan sakit.

"Nona, anda kenapa?"

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara maskulin itu, seorang laki-laki berpakaian putih datang menghampiri Hinata. Ia segera mendongak. Mata _lavender_-nya bertemu dengan sepasang mata _sapphire_.

Seorang dokter tampan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Mata biru laut dokter muda yang tampak hangat dan ramah itu malah membuat Hinata tersipu dan lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Nona, anda kenapa?" ulang dokter berambut pirang tersebut, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Uh—um … k-kakiku s-sakit …" jawabnya terbata-bata. Gagapnya masih sering muncul jika berhadapan dengan orang asing.

"Ah! Sayangnya aku dokter THT." Dokter tersebut memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Hm… lebih baik kau diperiksa oleh dokter bedah. Kau tau dimana ruangannya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa karena dokter di hadapannya tersebut ternyata tidak bisa mengobatinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kuantar." Dokter ber-_nametag_ Namikaze Naruto itu pun langsung memegang lengan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Bisa jalan sendiri? Atau perlu kugendong?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri, D-Dokter."

Dokter Namikaze Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar. Dokter muda tersebut lalu membimbing Hinata menuju ke ruangan dokter tulang yang ia bilang adalah sahabat baiknya. Dalam hati, Hinata berharap dokter bedah itu juga seramah dokter Namikaze.

x

**Love Sick**

x

"Nanti kalau namamu dipanggil, langsung masuk saja. Aku pergi dulu, Nona Hyuuga."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu sedikit membungkuk. "T-terima kasih, Dokter Namikaze." Naruto membalas dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruang tunggu. Ruangan bercat putih dengan beberapa tempat duduk itu tampak lengang. Hanya ada dua orang di ruangan tersebut.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak pernah suka berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Tempat orang-orang sakit ini selalu penuh dengan kesedihan, dan Hinata tidak menyukai itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya giliran Hinata tiba.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata, silahkan."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis berambut _indigo_ tersebut segera bangkit dan memasuki ruang periksa seperti yang dikatakan dokter Namikaze.

Memasuki ruangan, Hinata disambut oleh seorang pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sai, asisten dokter bedah. Laki-laki tersebut juga tak kalah tampan dari dokter Namikaze. Kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam. Sepertinya Hinata harus mengakui kalau mahasiswa dari Fakultas Kedokteran memang tampan-tampan.

"Silahkan berbaring di sini, Nona Hyuuga." Laki-laki dengan senyum ramah itu mempersilahkan Hinata untuk berbaring di bawah peralatan tes Rontgen. Karena Hinata memakai rok sepanjang lutut, ia tidak perlu berganti pakaian. Hinata pun menjalani pemeriksaan.

Pemeriksaan berjalan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Masih dengan senyum yang melekat di wajah rupawannya, asisten dokter tersebut mempersilahkan Hinata untuk bangun.

"Hasilnya akan dibacakan oleh dokter Uchiha. Silahkan menuju ke ruangan di ujung sana." Sai menunjuk ruangan di balik sekat kaca tak jauh dari tempat tes Rontgen.

"_Arigatou_…" Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut.

Hinata berusaha mengintip sang dokter yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, tapi sayang sekat kaca buram menghalanginya. Hinata tidak mau dianggap gadis tidak sopan, jadi ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. "Permisi," ucapnya.

"Masuk," balas seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Kening Hinata berkerut. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini, tapi tidak ingat dimana dan kapan. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal yang tidak penting, Hinata segera memasuki ruangan bertulis 'Dokter Bedah' tersebut.

Hal yang pertama Hinata lihat adalah seorang dokter laki-laki sedang duduk memunggunginya. Dokter itu tampaknya sedang meneliti hasil pemeriksaannya. Hinata lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia, menunggu sang dokter untuk memberi penjelasan. Sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya, Hinata menunduk, memandangi roknya yang bermotif bunga-bunga kecil.

Kursi putar itu mengeluarkan decitan dan Hinata bisa merasakan kalau sang dokter kini telah berbalik. Namun sifatnya yang pemalu membuat gadis tersebut memilih untuk tetap menunduk.

Hinata juga bisa mendengar dokter bedah tersebut berdeham sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Nona Hyuuga Hinata. Hasil pemeriksaannya—"

Perkataan dokter tersebut tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja. Hinata yang masih menunduk tidak tahu kalau sang dokter ternyata kehilangan kata-kata setelah melihatnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tak kunjung mendengar kelanjutan ucapan sang dokter, Hinata pun mendongak.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepasang mata _onyx_ yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sorot mata hitam itu tampak tajam dan dingin. Setelah itu Hinata bisa melihat wajah tampan sang dokter bedah. Wajahnya sangat tampan, mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang Hinata temui tadi pagi.

_Ah… benar juga, mirip dengan tetangga baruku._

Dua pasang iris yang berwarna kontras itu masih terus saling menatap. Hinata tidak menyadari kalau kedua mata kelam itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Eeeehhh?"

Mata _lavender_-nya langsung membulat begitu tersadar. Bibirnya yang tadi terkatup rapat kini membuka. Bukan mirip, tapi orang di hadapannya itu memang tetangga barunya. "D-Dokter kan… y-yang tadi pagi?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata.

Menggelikan. Ini sangat menggelikan. Benar-benar seperti di opera-opera sabun yang sering mama tonton, pikir Hinata dalam hati. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau tetangga barunya—yang menurutnya— adalah orang yang menyebabkan kakinya sakit ternyata seorang dokter yang akan mengobatinya.

Hinata bukan satu-satunya yang terkejut. Sang dokter yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu juga sedikit kaget, namun tidak terlalu ditunjukkannya.

Dokter tampan itu berdeham lagi untuk menguasai dirinya. Wajah _stoic_-nya ia pasang kembali, untuk menjaga wibawa. Seorang Uchiha harus selalu terlihat berwibawa, itu yang dipegangnya.

"Tulang kakimu sedikit retak. Mungkin penyembuhannya memakan waktu sekitar tiga minggu." Ia akhirnya membacakan hasil pemeriksaan Hinata, tanpa menatap si pasien. Selang beberapa saat sampai dokter itu kembali menatap Hinata. "Jangan bilang kalau ini karena tadi pagi," katanya datar.

Hinata menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Benar," ucapnya lirih. Mendengar helaan napas dari dokter tulang tersebut membuat Hinata makin tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke memang pria yang tidak banyak bicara hingga terkesan dingin, tapi ia bukannya tidak punya hati. Di hatinya terbersit perasaan bersalah karena tak sengaja membuat tetangga barunya terluka.

Kelelahan setelah pindah apartemen membuatnya lupa memasukkan pot tanaman yang dibawakan oleh mamanya. Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu menurutnya memang ceroboh, tapi Sasuke merasa tetap perlu bertanggung jawab. Bagaimanapun insiden itu terjadi juga gara-gara ia menaruh pot sembarangan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Semua biaya pengobatan akan kutanggung," lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata mendadak meragukan pendengarannya. Apa benar tetangganya yang galak itu baru saja bilang akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatannya?

Dokter Sasuke terlihat menulis sesuatu di kertas resep. "Kakimu menjadi makin bermasalah karena terlalu banyak untuk jalan kaki. Memangnya kau ke kampus jalan kaki?"

"I-iya …"

"Kuliah dimana?" Pandangan si dokter bedah masih tertuju di kertas yang ditulisnya.

"F-fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis … jurusan Manajemen Ekonomi," sahutnya masih dengan logat yang gagap.

Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya untuk mengurangi gugup, namun sepertinya kurang berhasil. Aneh. Kegugupan yang ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya hanya gugup karena malu, sekarang Hinata merasakan gugupnya karena sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan perutnya serasa dimasuki kupu-kupu.

Dokter Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar jawaban si gadis. "Aa … fakultas yang berisi anak-anak borju itu? Kenapa kau tidak bawa mobil seperti yang lain? Kudengar bahkan hanya ada parkiran mobil di sana."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan sang dokter tampan yang seperti sindiran itu. _Well_, tentang fakultasnya yang terkenal dengan anak-anak orang kaya, memang begitu kenyataannya. Tapi apa semua orang kaya harus menunjukkan kalau dia berasal dari keluarga kaya? Apa anak orang kaya harus selalu bawa mobil ke kampus? Apa salah kalau Hinata memilih gaya hidup yang sederhana? Makin lama, dokter di hadapannya itu makin menyebalkan.

"A-aku orang miskin, kok," jawab Hinata bohong.

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia mulai meneliti Hinata. Penampilan pasiennya tersebut memang tergolong _simple_ untuk ukuran gadis kuliahan, tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau perkataan gadis itu benar. Lagipula, apartemen yang mereka tinggali termasuk kelas menengah dengan biaya sewa yang tidak bisa dibilang murah.

Unik sekali. Mungkin berurusan dengan Hyuuga Hinata tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya.

"_Shift_-ku sebentar lagi selesai. Kau tunggu di luar," kata dokter Sasuke lagi dengan santai.

"Hah?" Sekali lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut oleh sang dokter. Tunggu di luar? Maksudnya apa?

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengisyaratkan agar Hinata segera menuruti perintahnya.

Sambil menghela napas karena bingung dan kesal dengan sikap tak terduga dokter bermata _onyx_ tersebut, Hinata akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

Tanpa diketahui, muncul sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah dokter muda tampan tersebut.

**x**

**Love Sick**

**x**

Sekitar limabelas menit lamanya Hinata menunggu hingga dokter Uchiha keluar dari ruangannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau merepotkan orang, tapi jika mengingat kalau dokter tersebut sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibantah, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut. Salah satu kelemahan yang ia miliki memang selalu menuruti perkataan orang.

Begitu keluar dari ruangannya, dokter Sasuke langsung menyuruh Hinata mengikutinya, yang tentunya tidak dapat ditolak oleh gadis pemalu tersebut. Mereka menuju loket pengambilan obat. Setelah semua urusan di rumah sakit selesai, keduanya langsung beranjak pulang. Perjalanan di dalam mobil diisi dengan keheningan yang canggung pada awalnya. Perjalanan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena letak rumah sakit dan apartemen mereka relatif dekat.

"_Arigatou_, Dokter Uchiha…" ucap Hinata lancar saat keduanya sampai di depan apartemen.

"Hn. Kalau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil—identitas dirinya pada Hinata. Belum sempat Hinata menyahut, Sasuke sudah masuk kamar apartemennya dan menutup pintu.

Gadis manis itu menghela napas. Kedua iris _lavender_-nya lalu menelusuri kartu nama yang baru saja ia terima.

_Dr. Uchiha Sasuke _

_Dokter Bedah – Konoha University Health Center_

Tanpa Hinata sadari, seulas senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya.

**x**

**Love Sick**

**x**

**Next day…**

"Benar tidak perlu kuantar pulang, Hina-_chan_?" tanya Ino tidak yakin. Gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir _high ponytail_ itu bermaksud mengantar sahabat tersayangnya pulang, namun Hinata mengatakan kalau itu tidak perlu. Keduanya sekarang sedang berjalan keluar gedung, menuju halaman depan kampus.

"Iya," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Ino sudah sangat baik karena bersedia menjemputnya saat berangkat kuliah, jadi ia tidak mau lebih merepotkan Ino lebih dari ini. Lagipula, sudah ada orang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya pulang kuliah.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana pulangnya?"

Senyum Hinata menghilang. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Ino itu gadis yang sangat aktif, bisa gawat kalau ia tahu Hinata dijemput oleh seorang dokter muda yang tak lain adalah dokter rumah sakit kampus mereka. Sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Um … a-ada teman yang akan menjemputku." Hinata menjawab tanpa menoleh, membuat Ino penasaran.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino ingin tahu.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa. H-hanya teman." Kegagapan Hinata membuat Ino makin merasa curiga. Berteman dengan gadis tersebut sejak sekolah menengah membuatnya tahu akan tingkah laku Hinata. Sahabatnya itu hanya akan gagap jika sedang takut, grogi atau bohong.

Ino mendapat satu kesimpulan. Pasti yang menjemput Hinata adalah seorang laki-laki.

Ino tertawa dalam hati. Hinata sudah beranjak dewasa, pikirnya. Andai gadis itu sedang tidak sakit, pasti Ino akan menginvestigasinya habis-habisan. Sayangnya Hinata sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, akan sangat kasihan jika menggoda gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Bye, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Ino." Mereka berpisah di sebuah pertigaan kecil di halaman kampus. Ino berbelok ke kiri, menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Setelah itu, Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang depan. Tadi pagi, dokter Sasuke menanyakan kapan Hinata pulang dan mengatakan akan menjemputnya. Hinata berusaha menolak, namun sebelum gadis itu mengutarakan maksudnya, lagi-lagi dokter tersebut sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Dan perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke tersebut sukses membuat Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh di kelas seharian ini. Beberapa temannya bahkan sampai menegurnya gara-gara Hinata sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan, namun mobil Sasuke belum tampak. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang tak jauh dari gerbang.

Baru saja Hinata duduk, iris _lavender_-nya menemukan mobil Sasuke melintas dan berhenti tepat di seberang gerbang. Hinata segera berdiri untuk menghampiri dokter tersebut.

_Duk!_

"Aaw!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersandung. Karena tidak hati-hati dan memang memiliki sifat ceroboh, Hinata sampai tidak memerhatikan kalau ada sebuah tempat penyangga bendera di sebelah kursi. Kakinya yang masih terluka malah menabrak peyangga itu, membuat si empunya memekik kesakitan.

Hinata berjongkok sambil memegangi kakinya. Ia mengelus-elus kakinya yang terbentur, berharap rasa sakit itu bisa segera hilang.

"Sifat cerobohmu itu benar-benar luar biasa, ya?" terdengar suara rendah seorang laki-laki di sampingnya dan Hinata tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Ucapan yang dikatakan dengan nada sarkastik itu membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam sambil masih mengelus kakinya. Hinata bisa merasakan ada sepasang mata _onyx_ sedang mengamatinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalau jalan itu lihat ke depan!"

Hinata malah semakin menggembungkan pipinya saat Uchiha Sasuke memarahinya. Gadis itu menengadah, memberanikan diri untuk menatap si dokter bedah.

"Dokter jaha—kyaa!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat. "D-dokter… kyaa! B-banyak orang. Tolong turunkan akuu~ …"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan rengekan gadis yang ia gendong ala _bridal style_ tersebut. "Kau hanya akan semakin melukai kakimu kalau jalan. Dan itu akan membuatku makin repot."

"Uhh …" Hinata tidak bisa membalas perkataan itu. Ia akhirnya pasrah saat Sasuke membawanya ke seberang jalan. Ia membawa Hinata memasuki mobilnya dengan santai dan wajah datar. Wajah Hinata sendiri sudah merah padam.

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke segera tancap gas, berlalu dari kompleks mewah Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis Universitas Konoha.

Kali ini perjalanan juga diselimuti keheningan, namun tidak lagi canggung seperti kemarin. Keduanya juga memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

Tiba di apartemen, Sasuke langsung keluar dan kembali membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya. Hinata tentu saja merasa malu dan wajahnya merona hebat. Ia sampai harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, berharap kalau orang-orang di apartemen tidak akan mengenalinya.

"Kunci."

Hinata mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya yang ia simpan di saku, lalu menyerahkannya ke dokter Sasuke. Setelah pintu terbuka, dokter bedah tersebut membawa Hinata masuk dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Sasuke memeriksa kaki Hinata sejenak, kemudian mengambil segelas air putih dan meletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi dan minum obatnya, juga oleskan salepnya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "I-iya. _Arigatou_, Dokter."

"Hn." Setelah mengatakan kata tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke berlalu dari kamar Hinata dengan sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

**x**

**Love Sick**

**x**

Hinata berjalan memasuki Konoha University Health Center dengan langkah pelan. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya melakukan _check up_ rutin untuk kakinya yang cidera. Sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu, dan selama itu pula Hinata selalu pulang bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dokter tersebut mau repot-repot menjemputnya pulang kuliah. Tapi Hinata bersyukur, setidaknya kakinya jadi lebih cepat sembuh.

Hinata tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit, namun entah sejak kapan, gadis itu malah menikmati saat-saat _check up_ dengan dokter Sasuke. Walaupun dingin dan terkesan arogan, namun Hinata tahu kalau sebenarnya dokter Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik.

Hinata masih berjalan menyusuri koridor saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Gadis itu sontak langsung berbalik.

"Hai. Kau nona yang kakinya sakit itu, kan?" Rupaya orang tersebut adalah dokter Namikaze Naruto, dokter yang dulu pernah menolongnya. Hinata pun langsung mengangguk dan memberi salam.

"S-selamat sore, Dokter."

"Sore juga," balas dokter Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku sering melihatmu pulang dengan dokter Sasuke. Apa kalian pacaran?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan yang sedikit frontal tersebut. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "T-tidak."

Naruto tertawa ringan. Akhir-akhir ini, beberapa kali ia memang memergoki Sasuke pulang bersama Hinata. Setiap ia bertanya pada Sasuke, temannya itu hanya akan mengelak dan menjawab kalau itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Naruto jadi semakin penasaran. Ia akan sangat bersyukur kalau Sasuke akhirnya menemukan gadis yang ia sukai. Lagipula, menurutnya Hinata adalah gadis yang baik.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tidak apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." Naruto tidak tega melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus tersebut, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"I-iya …" sahut Hinata lirih.

Naruto berjalan menjauh. Sebelum berbelok, pria itu berbalik lagi dan menatap Hinata dengan serius. Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua cocok, lho."

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Sedangkan Hinata, muka gadis itu semakin memerah, tidak beda jauh dengan tomat.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak menuju ruang praktek dokter bedah.

Setelah mengambil nomor antre, Hinata duduk di ruang tunggu. Jam praktek rumah sakit sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Hanya ada satu pasien yang menunggu selain Hinata.

Seperti biasa, setelah namanya dipanggil Hinata akan langsung memasuki ruangan dan melakukan pemeriksaan. Rupanya ia adalah pasien terakhir.

"Bagus. Sepertinya beberapa hari lagi bisa sembuh, kalau kau tidak ceroboh." Dokter Sasuke sedang membacakan hasil pemeriksaan Hinata.

"A-aku tidak ceroboh," bela gadis itu.

Sasuke menyeringai mengejek, membuat Hinata makin menggembungkan pipinya. Dokter di hadapannya itu selalu saja mengejeknya gadis ceroboh, dan itu membuat Hinata kesal.

"Setelah ini aku ada rapat sebentar. Kau mau pulang duluan atau menungguku?"

Rapat? Berarti kalau Hinata menunggu dokter Sasuke, ada kemungkinan ia akan bertemu dokter Namikaze, kan? Bayangan dokter Namikaze yang menggodanya tentang dokter Sasuke kembali muncul. Hinata menggeleng-geleng, ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Apalagi kalau di sana ada dokter Sasuke, Hinata tidak bisa menahan malu lagi.

Hinata memainkan jemarinya. Padahal ia ingin pulang bersama dokter Sasuke yang sudah seperti kakak baginya. "Sepertinya … aku akan pulang dulu."

Dokter Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia sedikit terkejut, biasanya Hinata mau menunggunya. "Begitu? Ya sudah. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Sasuke membalik kursinya, memunggungi Hinata dan kembali pada pekerjaannya yang lain.

"_Arigatou_, Dokter." Hinata membungkuk sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

**x**

**Love Sick**

**x**

Hinata memasuki kompleks apartemennya dengan berlari kecil. Tasnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tidak terlalu basah oleh air hujan. Saat pulang dari rumah sakit, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hinata bahkan harus berteduh dulu sampai hujan agak reda. Saat hujan sudah lumayan reda, barulah ia untuk pulang.

Hinata memasuki apartemen. Saat mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat pintu lift hampir tertutup. Gadis itu lalu berlari kencang dan menggunakan tasnya untuk menahan pintu. Hinata sudah sangat lapar. Ia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk sampai kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Pintu lift terbuka lagi dan Hinata pun buru-buru masuk.

"Astaga. Bukannya kau sudah pulang dari tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu sempat membuat Hinata berjengit karena kaget. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati dokter bedah sekaligus tetangganya sedang menatapnya dengan heran. Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku … aku tidak bawa payung, jadi tadi berteduh dulu," sahutnya sambil meremas ujung roknya. Berdua saja dengan dokter Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Ck ck ck … pasti kau tidak melihat berita tadi pagi, kan? Gadis ceroboh."

"A-aku kan sibuk," balas Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat galak. Ia melotot marah pada dokter muda tersebut.

Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap. Hatinya serasa mencelos. Baru kali ini ia melihat si dokter yang terkenal dingin tersebut tertawa. Ternyata itu membuat dokter Sasuke semakin menawan.

Hinata terus memerhatikan wajah sang dokter hingga tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya sendiri telah memerah.

Uchiha Sasuke berhenti tertawa saat mendapati gadis di sampingnya terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia balik mengamati Hinata. Wajah gadis itu sedikit basah. Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di kedua sisi wajahnya, membuat gadis itu terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur menyingkirkan helaian rambut _indigo_ tersebut, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Apa aku begitu tampan hingga kau terus memandangiku, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia menunduk, namun dagunya segera ditahan oleh tangan si dokter. "Ti-tidak!" jawab Hinata gugup. Ia memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyejajarkan posisi mereka. Wajahnya kini tepat berada di depan wajah Hinata. Kedua manik gelapnya mengamati tiap bagian wajah Hinata. Mata gadis itu besar dan bulu matanya lentik. Alisnya tidak terlalu tebal, namun juga tidak terlalu tipis. Hidungnya kecil namun mancung. Kulitnya putih dan mulus, tapi agak pucat. Pandangan Sasuke kini tertuju pada bibir merah muda Hinata. Bibir mungil yang terlihat sangat … _kissable_.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana semua bisa terjadi. Saat tersadar, ia mendapati dirinya sedang menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri, merengkuh dan mencium gadis yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Hinata yang terlihat syok. Gadis itu menunduk, wajahnya sangat merah.

Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya ke depan. "Maaf. Lupakan kejadian barusan."

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat. "D-dokter …" Dadanya terasa sesak saat Sasuke mengatakan untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Padahal, baru saja Hinata merasa sangat senang karena perasaannya sama dengan si dokter. Ia baru saja berharap lebih, namun sepertinya memang tidak mungkin.

"Besok … kau sudah bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

Hinata merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pria berambut raven tersebut. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Hinata sudah menduga semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Sejak awal, Sasuke melakukan semua ini hanya karena merasa bertanggung jawab. Seharusnya Hinata tahu akan hal itu.

Pintu lift terbuka. Sasuke segera melangkah keluar, namun tidak dengan Hinata. Gadis itu masih terdiam mematung.

Sasuke yang merasa kalau Hinata tidak keluar segera berbalik.

"Kenapa tidak keluar?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya memandang pria tersebut dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa. Hinata merasakan matanya memanas. Sesaat kemudian, cairan bening itu keluar dari kedua matanya bersamaan dengan pintu lift perlahan-lahan menutup.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengeluarkan airmata hanya mampu memandangi gadis itu sampai pintu lift sepenuhnya menutup. Ada rasa bersalah yang terbersit di matanya.

"Maaf."

**x**

**x**

**t.b.c.**

**x**

**x**

Annyeong semua ^^. Saya kembali dengan fic baru. hehe :DD. Seharusnya ini oneshot, tapi kok panjang banget, jadi ya saya pisah aja. Kkk~

Love Sick ini judul lagunya sub unit snsd- tatiseo. Habis bingung mau pilih judul apa, jadi saya ambil dari situ.

Ceritanya saya terinspiasi ama komik yg jaman dulu pernah saya baca. Komiknya manis banget, tentang dokter-dokter ganteng gitu… tapi saya lupa judulnya apa T_T. kalo ada yg tau kasi tau yaa~ . mungkin gaya nulisnya rada aneh ya… udah lama saya ngga nulis T_T. gomen,,

Untuk fic2 yg lain, gomen belum bisa update cepet. Saya lagi sibuk kuliah n malah kena virus exo, adiknya suju itu lhoo~~. Ehehe :D . tapi saya usahakan update bulan ini.

Sekian dulu mungkin ya… terimakasih buat yg udah baca. Kritik, saran, masukan dll sangat saya harapkan. Gomawoyooo~~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? please click,**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenapa tidak keluar?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya memandang pria tersebut dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa. Hinata merasakan matanya memanas. Ia berusaha menahannya, namun tubuhnya seakan tidak mau diajak kerja sama. Sesaat kemudian, cairan bening itu keluar dari kedua matanya bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang perlahan-lahan menutup.

Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut. Tapi pria tersebut tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya diam sambil menyaksikan sosok Hinata yang perlahan tertutupi pintu mengkilat itu.

Hinata tahu kalau dr. Sasuke melihatnya menangis. Namun setelah menyadari pria tersebut bahkan tidak berusaha menahannya dan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar membuat air matanya turun dengan makin deras. Isakan pertama terdengar dan Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Sakit rasanya mengetahui kalau cintanya ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan setelah ia menaruh harapan tinggi pada sang dokter.

_Dokter Sasuke … _

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu hanya menyuarakan panggilannya di dalam hati. Hinata menyukai nama itu. Nama yang akhir-akhir ini begitu akrab di telinganya. Tapi sekarang, setiap kali nama itu muncul hatinya terasa semakin perih. Pertemuan mereka mungkin memang terjadi hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, tapi Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil membuat gadis lembut tersebut jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang pria. Bukan ketampanannya yang membuat Hinata jatuh hati, melainkan sifat pria tersebut.

Saat isakannya terdengar semakin keras dan tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, Hinata harus membekap mulutnya. Berharap agar tangisannya mereda, namun rupanya itu malah membuat tangisannya semakin kencang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau patah hati akan sesakit ini.

_Ting_

Pintu mengkilat itu bergerak membuka. Hinata langsung keluar dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulutnya. Dengan kepala menunduk, kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan cepat sampai-sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang lewat. Hinata tidak sadar jika tingkahnya itu menarik perhatian seorang pria bersurai kuning. Pria yang baru saja memasuki lobi apartemen tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya begitu mendapati Hinata keluar dari lift sambil menangis.

Pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu berlari kecil untuk mendekati si putri sulung Hyuuga. "Nona Hyuuga!" panggilnya agak keras karena suasana lobi apartemen yang cukup ramai.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata pun berhenti dan segera menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang familiar menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir. Hinata buru-buru menghapus air matanya, namun pria tersebut sudah terlanjur melihatnya menangis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Kau sakit?" tanya dokter Namikaze dengan nada khawatir. Manik biru _sapphire_-nya meneliti wajah pucat gadis itu, cemas kalau-kalau gadis itu sakit seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan agar air matanya tak lagi keluar sambil menggeleng dengan pelan. Ia tahu dr. Namikaze adalah teman dekat dr. Sasuke. Hinata tidak mungkin menceritakan masalahnya saat ini pada dr. Namikaze.

"P-permisi, Dokter." Segera setelah mengatakan itu Hinata berlari menjauh, keluar gedung apartemennya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran bercampur khawatir.

**x**

**x**

**Love Sick**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Gorgeous Doctors by Kawamaru Shin**

**Pairing: Hyuuga Hinata – Uchiha Sasuke**

**Chapter: Two-shot**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC, dll**

**Dedicated for Nerazzuri, Harunaru-chan n all sasuhina lovers**

**x**

**x**

**Chapter 2 [end]**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bisa melihat pintu di depannya itu memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Wajahnya memang terlihat datar, tapi di dalam pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam bayangan akan Hinata. Ia tahu gadis itu menangis dan itu membuat hatinya sedih, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan Hinata. Ia hanya bisa memandang sosok Hinata yang perlahan tertutupi oleh pintu-pintu lift yang merapat.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Seandainya ia bisa mengendalikan diri, keadaan saat ini pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bohong bila ia mengatakan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Hinata. Sasuke tidak akan munafik. Gadis itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang tidak dimiliki oleh gadis lainnya. Hinata tidak berusaha mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti _fangirls_-nya. Hinata juga tidak pernah berpura-pura bersikap manis di depannya. Gadis itu begitu apa adanya.

Tapi hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata hanyalah sebatas dokter dan pasien, atau sebatas tetangga. Sasuke tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Umur mereka terpaut jauh. Mereka berada di bidang yang berbeda. Kepribadian keduanya juga berlawanan. Perbedaan yang banyak itu hanya akan mengacaukan kehidupannya. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan urusan romansa. Ia lebih mementingkan karirnya untuk saat ini.

Sasuke merasa ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Jika ia mengejar Hinata, gadis itu hanya akan berharap lebih pada hubungan mereka, yang pada akhirnya juga akan semakin melukainya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha menekan kegundahannya.

Saat dokter tersebut membuka mata, yang Sasuke lihat adalah pintu lift yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Naruto yang sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju segera keluar dari lift. Namun melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan lift membuat pria itu mengerutkan kening. "Oh! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri teman dekatnya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya. Naruto berjalan mengikuti. Tujuannya datang kemari memang untuk menemui Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat dengan Hinata yang baru saja ditemuinya di bawah. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Tadi aku melihat pasienmu menangis."

Perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto membuat bahu Sasuke menegang. Ia sedikit terkejut, namun segera menguasai dirinya. "Lalu?"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah cemas. "Saat kutanya dia malah lari. Apa kau tahu sesu—" ucapan Naruto terputus ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat papan nama yang tertempel di pintu tepat di depan apartemen sahabatnya. Ia menatap pintu itu dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Sasuke …"

Sasuke ikut berhenti. Ia berbalik, mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Ia lalu mengikuti pandanga Naruto yang beralih pada pintu di samping mereka berdiri.

Wajah Naruto benar-benar menampakkan ekspresi syok. "Kalian berdua bertetangga?"

_Uh-oh._

Sasuke memang tidak pernah menceritakan kalau ia dan Hinata adalah tetangga. Menurutnya itu bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk diceritakan. Sasuke menghela napas. Naruto pasti tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Masuklah. Akan kuceritakan semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**Love Sick**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan hari …**

Seandainya ia memiliki daftar hari yang tidak disukai, mungkin hari ini merupakan hari yang paling tidak disukai oleh Hinata. Walaupun cuaca cerah dan langit terlihat sangat biru, namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi _mood_ si putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut. Ia sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sangat malas.

Kalau bisa memilih, Hinata hari ini tidak akan berangkat kuliah, bahkan mungkin tidak akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Patah hati memang membawa pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi sebagian kaum hawa, dan Hinata adalah salah satunya. Tapi hanya beberapa hari lagi sampai waktu ujian tiba, jadi Hinata tidak mungkin membolos. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko mendapat nilai buruk saat ujian nanti.

Sekarang Hinata sedang duduk di dalam kelas, menunggu dosen Manajemen Bisnis— Profesor Yamato hadir. Ia merasakan dirinya benar-benar tidak bersemangat, padahal mata kuliah ini adalah salah satu mata kuliah favoritnya. Rasanya enggan untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun, apalagi jika ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter Sasuke pagi tadi.

"_Ini sisa obat-obatnya. Kalau merasa sudah sembuh, tidak usah digunakan lagi. Dan juga … kau tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit lagi."_

Ucapan pria tersebut masih terngiang jelas di telinga Hinata hingga sekarang. Dan setiap kali ia mengingatnya, hatinya bertambah sakit. Secara tidak langsung, dr. Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak menghubunginya lagi. Hinata merasa kecewa. Tapi seharusnya sejak awal ia tahu kalau dr. Sasuke baik padanya hanya karena merasa bersalah, tidak lebih.

_Hah …_

Hinata membuang napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kedua mata _lavender_-nya tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Gadis itu kini merebahkan tangan di atas meja, tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dan tertawa karena sang dosen tak kunjung hadir. Wajah manisnya disembunyikan di balik lengan. Ia menelungkupkan kepala, berusaha mengusir segala pikiran tentang dokter bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

"Hinata-_chan_ … kamu kenapa, sih? Dari tadi murung terus …" tanya Ino yang kini sudah duduk di samping Hinata.

"Tidak apa …" Hinata menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Ino sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan dokter Sasuke dan bagaimana Hinata sangat menyukai pria tersebut, namun untuk saat ini ia belum siap untuk menceritakan patah hatinya.

"Apa masalah dokter tampan itu?" tanya Ino pelan. Ia punya firasat ini berhubungan dengan dokter bedah yang disukai Hinata.

Bahu Hinata menegang, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab. Hinata malah semakin menenggelamnkan kepalanya. Kecurigaan Ino ternyata benar, ini ada hubungannya dengan dokter Sasuke. Tapi melihat Hinata yang tampak benar-benar tidak bergairah membuatnya menahan rasa penasaran itu. Ino tidak akan memaksa temannya tersebut untuk menceritakan masalahnya sekarang.

"Jangan sedih, Hinata." Ino mengusap-usap bahu Hinata. "Oh iya … ada kedai es krim baru di samping kampus. Kamu mau coba, Hina-_chan_? Aku traktir nanti," tawarnya, berharap itu bisa menghibur Hinata.

Hinata sangat menyukai es krim. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengangguk cepat jika ada yang mengajaknya ke kedai es krim. Tapi sekarang gadis itu terlihat enggan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Ino dan mengangguk. "Mau~ …"

**.**

**.**

**Love Sick**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar tiga minggu berlalu sejak insiden yang terjadi di lift. Sejak saat itu Hinata tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan dokter Sasuke. Mereka seakan-akan saling menghindari satu sama lain. Saat tidak sengaja berpapasan, keduanya hanya akan saling mengangguk untuk menyapa. Mereka bahkan sudah satu minggu ini tidak bertemu sama sekali.

Selama tiga minggu itu pula, Hinata berusaha untuk kembali pada dirinya seperti sebelum mengenal dokter Sasuke. Ia berusaha menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa dengan normal. Hinata mencoba untuk tegar dan tidak bersedih lagi.

Teman-temannya mengatakan kalau sakit hati akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Lama-kelamaan sakit itu akan hilang. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Sakit hatinya sama sekali belum membaik. Bagaimana bisa membaik kalau bayangan Uchiha Sasuke masih sering muncul di pikirannya bahkan di dalam mimpinya?

Hinata yang terlalu larut dengan lamunannya tidak menyadari kalau Ino sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memandangnya dengan heran. Ino sudah memanggil Hinata beberapa kali, tapi gadis itu tidak merespon dan masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hinata!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Ternyata upaya itu berhasil membuat Hinata tersadar.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu sedikit tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "E-eh? Ya?"

"Kau melamun lagi," seru Ino. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memberi pandangan prihatin pada Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini, temannya itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan pemurung. Ino ingin membantu, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hinata bahkan tidak pernah mau membicarakan dr. Sasuke lagi.

"_Gomen_ … " ucap Hinata lirih sambil menunduk.

Ino mengangguk begitu melihat raut wajah Hinata berubah semakin murung. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut. "Yah, sudahlah. Ayo!"

Kini giliran Hinata yang bingung. Ia menatap Ino dengan kening berkerut, pertanda kalau sedang heran . "Kemana?" tanyanya.

Ino menghela napas. Sejak tadi Hinata pasti tidak mendengarkan ucapannya, pikirnya. Padahal ia sudah bercerita panjang lebar. "Ke rumah sakit. Aku mau membersihkan telingaku yang kemasukan air tadi pagi," jawab Ino, mulai melangkah pergi. Rambut _blonde_ panjangnya yang diikat tinggi berayun-ayun.

"Cuma karena kemasukan air?" tanya gadis beriris _lavender_ tersebut lagi. Hinata bukannya tidak mau menemani Ino. Hanya saja, ada kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu dengan dokter Sasuke jika berkunjung ke rumah sakit Universitas Konoha. Hinata sebenarnya merindukan pria tersebut, namun ia tahu jika mereka bertemu hatinya hanya akan semakin sakit.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang itu menoleh, kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang belum juga beranjak. "Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, Hinata. Ayolah … kau hanya perlu menungguku, kok. Kumohon …" pinta Ino dengan tatapan memelas.

Hinata menyerah, tidak tahan dengan tatapan memelas sahabatnya. Dalam hati, ia hanya berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan si dokter bedah yang menghantui pikirannya itu di rumah sakit nanti. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian.

Ino tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu. Ia segera memeluk Hinata. "Terima kasih!"

**.**

**.**

**Love Sick**

**.**

**.**

Kantin Konoha University Health Center tampak ramai pada jam-jam makan siang, seperti saat ini. Banyak karyawan, dokter maupun pengunjung rumah sakit memilih kantin rumah sakit tersebut sebagai tempat untuk mengisi perut yang lapar. Selain makanan yang disajikan terjamin gizinya, harganya juga lumayan terjangkau. Tempat yang luas dan asri juga membuat pengunjung betah berada di sana.

Uchiha Sasuke saat ini juga tengah menikmati makan siang bersama teman dekatnya, Namikaze Naruto. Hari ini kebetulan mereka memiliki jadwal istirahat shift yang sama. Dokter bedah dan dokter THT itu memang sudah akrab sejak Sasuke bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti yang saat ini dilakukan kalau memang pembicaraan mereka tidak serius.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kabar Nona Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi. Sejak ia tahu kalau mereka bertengkar, Sasuke selalu menghindar jika Naruto menyinggung topik tentang mahasiswi FEB tersebut. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menghindar dengan mudah.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu memandangi makanannya yang masih tersisa. Selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang hanya karena mendengar nama Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke adalah orang yang disiplin. Ia tidak pernah menyisakan makanan. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan pola hidupnya berubah hanya karena gadis bermata _lavender_ tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menangkap perubahan raut wajah Sasuke—walaupun segera ditutupi pria tersebut. "Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya. Kenapa tidak kalian coba untuk menjalin hubungan? Apa kalian akan terus saling menghindar seperti ini?"

"Diamlah," sahut Sasuke singkat dengan nada datar.

Naruto tertawa kecil, membuat teman di hadapannya itu memandangnya heran. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke juga menyukai Hinata. Semua terlihat dari perubahan sikap Sasuke yang semakin sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun dingin, tapi Sasuke adalah orang yang pintar mengendalikan diri.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Ia tidak menyanggah perkataan Naruto karena memang tidak ada yang bisa disanggah. Benar, ia menyukai gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis polos dan ceroboh yang tanpa disadari telah membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan Hinata. Lalu kenapa Sasuke masih berkeras menolak perasaannya pada gadis itu?

Sasuke bukanlah pria yang mudah jatuh cinta. Ia tidak tertarik dengan urusan romansa yang menurutnya membosankan dan hanya akan mengacaukannya. Dan memang benar. Hinata yang memasuki kehidupannya perlahan mengacaukan kehidupan pria tersebut.

Karena bayangan Hinata yang selalu menghatuinya, Sasuke menjadi sulit tidur yang akhirnya membuatnya sering terlambat bangun. Di rumah sakit, Sasuke tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada pekerjaan. Hinata lagi-lagi mengganggu pikirannya. Kedisiplinan yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi perlahan-lahan mulai pudar.

Terlebih seminggu terakhir ini. Sama sekali tidak bertemu membuatnya semakin frustasi karena selalu terbayang Hinata. Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal ini. Ia ingin kembali pada kehidupannya yang normal, kehidupannya sebelum mengenal Hinata.

"Dia perlahan mengacaukan hidupku."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto yang sedang meneguk minumannya berhenti. Ia tertawa lagi. "Bukan dia, tapi kau sendiri yang membuat hidupmu kacau, Sasuke," ujarnya sambil menyesap lagi jus jeruk kesukaannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tak ingin membicarakan masalah itu lagi." Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatian pada makan siangnya.

Naruto menatapnya prihatin. "Dokter Sasuke, aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau adalah orang yang suka melarikan diri."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata _onyx_-nya kini menatap tajam mata _sapphire_ lawan bicaranya. "Cukup, Dokter Naruto. Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu," suara rendah itu membuat Naruto menghela napas. Ia tidak gentar menghadapi Sasuke yang marah, hanya saja ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk melanjutkan perdebatan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "_Well_ … terserah. Aku hanya berusaha membantu. Kehidupanmu menjadi berantakan karena kau tidak jujur dengan dirimu sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali menyantap makannya yang tertunda. Sasuke juga tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Makan siang di kantin yang ramai itu pun terasa begitu sepi bagi keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**Love Sick**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit bersama dengan Ino, menuju bagian dokter praktek THT. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat dokter Sasuke, Hinata masih hafal dengan jelas. Ia melirik ruang praktek dokter bedah yang ada di seberang koridor yang mereka lalui. Hatinya mencelos saat kenangan-kenangan bersama dokter Sasuke muncul lagi. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau rumah sakit ini ternyata besar," kata Ino berkomentar. Mata birunya meneliti bagian rumah sakit yang mereka lewati.

"Iya," sahut Hinata pelan.

"Astaga! Dokter-dokter di sini sepertinya memang tampan-tampan." Ino memekik pelan saat melihat sekumpulan dokter berparas layaknya _boyband-boyband _yang sedang digandrungi remaja masa kini lewat di depan mereka.

Hinata hanya terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya. Ino memang baru kali ini masuk ke Konoha University Health Center.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata?"

Tawa Hinata terputus saat indera pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara berat lelaki yang dikenalnya. Hinata langsung berbalik, bermaksud untuk membalas sapaan itu.

"Iya, Dokter Nami—" tapi ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika ia menyadari ada orang lain yang berdiri di samping dokter Namikaze. Kedua manik pucatnya bertemu pandang dengan kedua manik kelam yang sangat ia rindukan.

Suasana mendadak menjadi sangat canggung saat itu juga. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara empat orang tersebut. Sasuke dan Hinata masih terus berpandangan. Keduanya sama-sama terpaku, sedangkan Ino dan Naruto menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Ehem."

Dehaman Naruto membuat dua orang yang sama-sama berambut gelap itu tersadar. Hinata memilih untuk segera menunduk, sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap memandang gadis itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ada perlu apa, Nona?" tanya Naruto, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin ke bagian THT, Dokter," sahut Ino. kini pandangan Naruto beralih padanya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Ah. Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja pulang dari istirahat. Mari, Nona. Aku adalah dokter THT."

Wajah cantik Ino langsung terlihat berseri. "Benarkah, Dokter? Kebetulan sekali!" ucapnya gembira.

Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu mengurus masalahnya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu." Ino cepat-cepat mengikuti dokter Namikaze yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah pergi.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertegun. Ino meninggalkannya sendirian dengan dokter Sasuke? Hinata sempat memberi sinyal agar Ino tidak meninggalkannya sendiri, namun gadis itu malah mengedipkan mata birunya.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia melirik takut-takut pada dokter Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Gadis itu lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam. "Siang, Dokter."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn." Melihat kalau kondisi Hinata baik-baik saja, pria itu segera berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi.

Hinata memandang dokter di hadapannya tersebut dengan sangat kecewa. Setelah dua minggu tidak saling menyapa dan satu minggu sama sekali tak bertemu, hanya itu yang ia ucapkan? Hinata membuang napas. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak karena amarah yang memuncak.

Hinata mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia punya. Nekat, gadis itu berteriak, "DOKTER SASUKE JAHAT!"

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat mereka berdua tiba-tiba berhenti melakukan aktivitas karena mendengar teriakan Hinata. Pusat perhatian semua orang kini tertuju pada dua insan tersebut. Sasuke menoleh, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan tajam, meminta penjelasan mengapa gadis itu berteriak dan memanggilnya jahat.

Wajah Hinata sangat merah karena perasaan yang campur aduk. Merasakan kalau airmatanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Hinata segera berlari. Ia berlari kencang melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Gadis itu bahkan tidak memerhatikan menuju kemana langkahnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya pergi dari hadapan dokter Sasuke saat ini juga.

**.**

**.**

**Love Sick**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berusaha mengejar Hinata, namun gadis itu berlari sangat cepat. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Hinata yang bertubuh mungil itu bisa berlari secepat ini. Ia kehilangan jejaknya. Mata _onyx_-nya meneliti, tapi tak terlihat sosok Hinata dimanapun.

"Kau melihat gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang berlari sambil menangis?" tanyanya pada salah satu perawat yang sedang lewat.

"Oh, iya. Dia lari ke arah taman, Dok," sahut si perawat.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tidak mau membuang waktu, ia segera bergegas menuju taman rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di taman, Sasuke belum bisa menemukan Hinata. Taman itu cukup luas, namun tidak banyak orang yang ada di sana. Ia berkeliling, mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut taman, berharap menemukan gadis tersebut.

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara isakan kecil yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, kemudian mengikuti ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Dokter bedah tersebut bernapas lega saat mendapati Hinata sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang agar tersembunyi di bawah pohon Sakura. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke melangkah perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat gadis itu kabur lagi. Berkejar-kejaran di siang hari bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata. Ia bertanya hati-hati, agar tidak mengagetkan si gadis. "Apa maksudnya dengan aku jahat?"

Isakan Hinata berhenti, namun ia belum menurunkan wajahnya. Gadis itu juga masih diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata dan menurunkannya dengan pelan. Hinata sedikit menolak, namun tangan Sasuke menahannya. ia mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu menurutinya. Satu tangannya lalu menahan kedua tangan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak lari lagi. Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap Sasuke setelah apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai Sasuke melepas pegangannya. Tangannya kini beralih mengangkat dagu gadis tersebut agar tidak menunduk. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru dari jas putihnya. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap wajah Hinata yang basah karena air mata. Hinata sempat tertegun karena sikap sang dokter yang tiba-tiba lembut. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Sedetik kemudian air mata gadis itu turun lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi Hinata.

"Dokter jahat …"

Ucapan itu terpotong oleh isakan lirih si gadis. Sasuke tahu kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata belum selesai, jadi pria itu memutuskan untuk diam. Tatapannya melembut.

"K-kakiku memang sembuh, t-tapi Dokter memunculkan sakit yang lain."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Di sini …" Hinata memegangi dadanya dengan napas yang masih tidak beraturan. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras. " … s-sakit sekali setiap memikirkan Dokter. A-aku harus bagaimana?"

Tangisan dan ucapan Hinata yang terbata-bata membuat hati Sasuke perih. Perkataan Naruto beberapa saat lalu terbayang. Mungkin benar, justru ia sendiri yang mengacaukan hidupnya karena melarikan diri dari perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Yang ia lakukan telah melukai Hinata dan dirinya sendiri, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Sasuke berdiri. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata agar gadis itu juga bangkit. Ia menatap mata _lavender_ itu dalam-dalam. Setelah meyakinkan diri keputusan yang akan ia ambil, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"E-eh? D-Dokter … Apa ya—"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

**.**

**.**

**Love Sick**

**.**

**.**

**Dua tahun kemudian..**

Hinata sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, mengerjakan tugas kuliah seperti biasa. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah kaos pendek berwarna abu-abu, dipadu dengan celana sepanjang lutut berwarna hitam. Rambut panjangnya ia jepit ke atas. Sebuah bando hitam membingkai poni tebalnyanya agar tidak mengganggu kerjaannya.

Di samping gadis itu, duduk seorang laki-laki yang sudah sekitar dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sama seperti Hinata yang memakai baju santai, pria tampan tersebut juga mengenakan sebuah kaos putih panjang dan selana training hitam. Mereka sedang berada di apartemen Hinata. Sambil menemani Hinata yang masih mengerjakan tugas, ia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV dan menatap gadis di sampingnya. "Hinata … pindahlah ke apartemenku," ucapnya.

"Eh? Apa?" Jari-jarinya yang sedang mengetik berhenti. Pandangannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada layar laptop beralih pada sang dokter. Keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Pindah ke apartemenku," ulang Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menatap layar TV.

"Kita tinggal berdua?" tanya Hinata lagi, sedikit meragukan pendengarannya.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ekspresinya terlihat datar, seakan-akan hal yang baru saja ia katakan hanya hal sepele.

"Tapi Dokter … tinggal berdua sebelum menikah itu tidak baik," ucap Hinata polos.

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia lupa kalau gadisnya itu adalah gadis yang masih sangat _pure_. "Kalau begitu … ayo kita menikah."

Mata _lavender _Hinata melebar. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya tidak percaya. "D-Dokter … apa kau serius?"

"Kapan aku pernah becanda?" Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan tenang. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"J-jadi … Dokter barusan … m-melamarku?" Hinata tampak panik hingga terbata-bata.

Sasuke menyeringai, menikmati raut wajah panik Hinata yang terlihat lucu.

"Uh … seharusnya kau melamarku dengan lebih romantis … " Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Dokter Sasuke sama sekali tidak romantis, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu besok kuulangi biar romantis," jawab Sasuke santai yang membuat Hinata menghadiahinya dengan sebuah pukulan ringan di lengan.

"Dokter!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Hinata langsung merona. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Well_, awalnya ia hanya ingin menarik perhatian Hinata. Tapi kalau berakhir seperti ini, Sasuke tidak menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Alhamdulillah … akhirnya selesai. Endingnya aneh ya? Gomen … saya ngga punya jiwa romantic, jadi yah… agak agak random gitu. t_t

**Fic ini saya persembahkan buat kado ultah Nerazzuri yg udh sangat telat *gomeenn* ; buat comebacknya Hilda Resina atau Harunaru-chan di FFN dan buat semua sasuhina lover yang sepertinya pada terganggu karena anti SH, semoga menghibur. **

Untuk fic multi saya yg lain*kalau ada yg tau/ingat*, karena sesuatu folder fic saya ilang dan harus buat dari awal. T_T Gomen … dan akhirnya itu bikin saya galau mau lanjut yg mana dulu. hikss..

Baik … saya mau balas review dulu ya. Gomen balasnya di sini … banyak yg ga login soalnya ^^

**rqm3490** : nyesek? Gomen … moga chap ini ngga bikin nyesek. ^^ makasi yaa~

**n** : ah ada n-san *ikut lompat2*. Kyaa n-san kan reviewer sejatiku,, percaya kok. hhe. Aug tuh si sasu… kerasukan sesuatu. :DD. Makasii yaaa~

**Aiza-chan kim** : hanya dua chapter kok. ^^ ini diupdate. Makasii~

**sasuhina lovers** : ah! Arigatouuu~ . kemarin search dim bah google beneran itu. kyaa~ dokternya cakep2 . .. yup, udah saya cantumin kok. ^^ makasii~

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: hyou-chaann~ … hho, pertanyaanmu kejawab kok di chap ini. makasi banget yaa :*

**Lonely'Strawberry** : ehehee… iya kena virus exo. Padahal dlu pas denger mau ada BB baru, niat ga mau ngelirik. Tpi ternyata … demi kolornya sasu … BB baru paling daebak tuh EXO. Keke. Tp saya lebi suka exo-m. kyaa tao yg suka deket2 pacarku [red Kris]. Keke~ *malah curcol* . ini updatenya. khamsahamnidaa~

**Reverie Metherlence** : wah … makasi ya ^^. Lg proses kok, sabar yaa. ini updatenya.. maap lama. Makasiii~

**sasuhina-caem** : sasu unyuk? Keke~ . ini chap end nya. Makasi yaaa~

**EXOticSooJin95** : manis? Maaciihh ^^. Iia ,,, ini dokternya pake kacamata. Keke. Ini dah tamat kok, kalo banyak2 tar takut terlantar kek fic yg lain. hhe. Bangeet~ … malah makin cinta ama exo. Unyuk2 sih mreka. :DD . gomawoooo~

**Moku-Chan** : hanya sampe chap 2 ini kok ^^. Makasih banyak yaa~

**mery chan yang cinta damai** : ini diupdate, maap kalo lama. Makasi yaaa ^^

**harunaru chan muach** : haru chaann… ini fic buatmu :* . hohoo.. moga endingnya ga mengecewakan ya. :DD. Maaciiii~

**suka snsd** : wah .. kalo love sicknya TTS mah galau gitu,, ini cuman ambil judulnya. Ehehee… sekalian promosi, pan saya sone yg baik. *plak* . lagu exo? Banyak kok… mama, history, two moons … coba denger deh ^^. Itu di MV nya TTS juga ada exo nya… duh malah ngomongon kpop dsini. Awrrr~ . makasi yaaa~

**pryscil-chan** : hehe… syukurlah kalo suka… iya, ini diupdate. Makasi yaaa~

Koukei Shigeki: gomen ga bisa update kilat m(_)m … makasiii~

**tsubaki21**: maap updatenya ngaret … makasiiih^^

**Hasegawa Nanaho** : eh? Author fav? Makasih banyaakk *hug Nanaho-san* :DD . maap updatenya ga kilat ,, makasi yaa~

**krtas biru** : iya ni,, aku sone. :D auk tuh si sasu … sarap mungkin. haha. Makasi yaa~

**lovelymizu** : oke, pertama karna sy ngga terlalu suka dgn perbedaan umur yg terlalu jauh. lagian… umur segitu jadi dokter mungkin kok… kan banyak tuh anak2 jenius yg umur 14th udah kuliah. Lgpula kelg uchiha pan jenius. Haha. Intinya, jujur sy ga mikir ke situ. Sy Cuma ga suka sasu terlalu tua, gitu aja. Kedua … err ini kan aku ambil dr komik, kemarin ku cek malah kepentok kardus. Lagian Dr bedah ga cuma operasi doang, kan?. Yah … secara keseluruhan, ini cuma fanfic yg tujuannya untuk hiburan jdi semua bisa terjadi. Kalo menurut km janggal bgt n ga nyaman bacanya, gapapa kok. ^^ makasii~

**Cerry kuchiki** : sudah terjawab di chap ini, kan? ^^ gomen update lama, makasi yaaa~

**Aiiko Aiiyhumi**: tenang, aiiko-chan … aku ngga bisa buat angst, kok. haha :DD. Makasi yaaa~

**lavender hime chan**: r-romantis? Wah padahal menurut sy deskripnya masi kurang … wah makasi banyak yaaa ^^

**Naw d Blume** : iia … mreka sering ketemu. semua salah sasu ini. :D . yup … makasi yaaa~

**SasuHina lovers** : udah, kok. maap lama. ^^ makasii yaa~

**Lover Sasuhinagaa** : ehh.. maaci yaa ^^. Ini dah diupdate. Arigatouuu~

Dan semua teman-teman silent reader.. makasih banyak yaaa ^^

Oke … biar ga menuh-menuhin.. kiranya cukup sekian. Terimakasi banyak sekali lagiii. ^^ sampai jumpa di fic yg lain, mohon bantuannya ya

Sign,

Ayuzawa Shia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? please click,**


End file.
